


Destiny

by kajivar



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/pseuds/kajivar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU take on the events of the movie -- what if Dracula had pursued Mina instead of letting her go marry Jonathan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ladybug218 for the beta!  
> Written for Assimbya

 

 

_MINA MURRAY'S DIARY, 30th August:_

I have not seen or spoken to my Prince since I sent him the letter telling him I was to be married to Jonathan. I miss him so, he is always in my thoughts. Jonathan can tell something is troubling me, but it is nothing I can speak of to him. He would never understand.

We were married in Romania as soon as Jonathan had recovered from his fever. I had once dreamed of my wedding day being the most joyous day in my life, but instead I felt hollow and confused. I am ashamed of myself, for I wanted nothing more than to be with my Prince, not with Jonathan. I longed for the sound of his voice, telling me of his home, and the touch of his hand on my cheek.

That night, when Jonathan made love to me, I had to close my eyes and think of my Prince. It was his lips pressed against mine, his hands on my skin. It was difficult to suppress the shudders of revulsion I felt at my own husband's touch. What kind of wife am I? How could I have sworn such empty vows to Jonathan, when in truth it is another man in my heart? I am a bad, bad woman.

MINA MURRAY'S DIARY, 4th September:

In a short time we will return to London, now that Jonathan is well enough to travel. In part I am eager to leave this place and put it behind me, but another part of me wants to stay. It feels strangely like home. The forests and the mountains are my Prince's visions come to life.

And once again, no matter how much I try to put him from my thoughts, I cannot escape him. I tell myself I will be a proper wife, but such a thing makes me feel ill now.

I dreamed last night of my Prince. It is wicked to have such thoughts, but I cannot control my sleeping mind. He came to me as I slept, lying beside me in the bed. Jonathan was not there, of course. I felt so wicked and wanton, but it was only a dream. I am still a faithful wife in body, if not in my heart.

* * *

Mina awoke with a soft sigh at the touch of a hand on her neck. She smiled as she slowly came awake and saw Vlad there. "My love, you've come to me," she whispered, reaching out to touch his face.

"I am never far away," he said, kissing her fingertips. "I will never leave you again."

"Jonathan," she said, lifting her head to look about the room. The familiar feeling of guilt rose in her again. She had sworn to be his wife, yet she lay in the arms of another man in their bed.

"He is not here. He will not interrupt us," Vlad said firmly.

"I should not...I must not." Mina made a feeble protest.

Vlad brought his mouth down on hers, silencing her words. "I have crossed time and defied fate to be with you, beloved," he said. "I will let no man stand in my way."

"We are married," Mina said in a small voice, closing her eyes. The sting of betrayal she now felt was for Vlad's behalf, not Jonathan's.

"It does not matter," he said. "You are mine. Not his."

"Yours," she agreed with a sign, tilting her head to allow his kisses to trail down her throat.

She barely felt it when his teeth entered her skin.

* * *

_MINA MURRAY'S DIARY, 10th September:_

We are on a train bound for Paris by way of Vienna. It is a lovely trip, one I could not enjoy on the way to Romania because I was so worried about Jonathan. I have not heard word from London in some time, and I hope Lucy is doing well. She seemed so frail when I left her.

I do not know if it is these lands or the stress of traveling that is causing me to have such strange dreams. I dreamed of a young man, a scholar who is traveling to Vienna on our train. I have had several enjoyable conversations with him. The dream was vivid, yet disturbing, and when I woke I almost thought it was real. The memory of it soon faded from my mind, however.

We have not yet reached Vienna, but when I sought out my friend the next morning, I could find no sign of him. Did he disembark early?

* * *

Mina rose from her bed, looking down at Jonathan as he lay sleeping. He would never know she was gone.

She left their room in the sleeper car, wearing nothing but her nightgown and flimsy robe. The scholar was sleeping two doors down, and his door was not locked. She entered his room and crept to his bed, sitting down on the edge and touching her hand to his hair.

He awoke, blinking in confusion. "Madam Mina, is something wrong? Why are you here?"

"Shhh," she told him, placing her finger to his lips. He was flustered, and seemed about to protest her state of dress or her intrusion into his room, but Mina looked deep into his eyes and willed him to be silent.

Her robe fell from her shoulders as she stood, letting her nightgown pool at her feet. The scholar stared at her in wonder and she slipped into his bed, straddling his body. She felt his body respond to her touch immediately. He groaned her name, raising his hands to her shoulders and pulling her down against him, kissing her deeply.

Mina enjoyed his kisses and caresses, but it was not what she had come for. She bent her head to the scholar's neck, grazing her teeth against the tender flesh there. He groaned and arched against her.

Sharp teeth bit into the scholar's throat. He cried out but did not push her away, so lost was he in the throes of passion. Mina drank deeply, greedily lapping at the blood that poured from his neck. Only when he stilled did she draw away, wiping the blood from her lips and licking it from her fingers.

With a contented sigh, she rose, picked up her nightgown, and returned to her room on the train.

* * *

_MINA MURRAY'S DIARY, 15th September:_

We are nearing Calais, where a ship will take us home to London. My disturbing dreams have continued. Perhaps when I am home they will stop.

I cannot help but wonder where my Prince is, and how he fares.

* * *

"Mina, my love, you must make your choice," Vlad whispered in her ear as he nuzzled Mina's neck. "Be the dutiful wife and return to England. Or return with me to my home."

Mina stared down at Jonathan as he slept. Part of her cared for him, she would not have married him otherwise. But he was her past. No, _Vlad_ was her true past. And her future. She wanted him, needed him. Still, she wavered, knowing that this choice would change her life forever.

She knelt beside the bed. "Jonathan," she called softly.

He awoke and blinked at her in confusion. "Mina?" he said sleepily.

"Goodbye, Jonathan," she said, taking his face in her hands. Then she jerked his head to one side, bared her fangs, and sank them into his neck.

She had made her choice.

 


End file.
